Summer Holidays
by mew-Mi-chan
Summary: What Draco goes through during the summer with his father. Warning: CHILD ABUSE AND RAPE.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, although I wish I did. They belong to J.K. Rowling…. but that doesn't stop me from manipulating them devilish grin

Rated: M for later chapters

Warning: This story contains child abuse and future rape. If these things make you uncomfortable I'd advise you to not read this, or at least now you'll be prepared if you do read it. While this chapter isn't that bad, this story will get more graphic so don't get too into it if you're squeamish. Also, I do NOT condone child abuse and/or rape, they are both wrong.

**Summer Holidays**

June after First Year

He sat there in his bed studying, or at least trying to study his copy of _A History of Magic._ Trying not to let his mind wander again; he had to make at least some sort of progress before his father checked in on him. He looked down at the pages and started reading the chapter entitled, "Defining Magical Folk," and he couldn't remember if he'd read it or not.

"There have been many different trials on what the definition of a magical person, or magical creature should be…"

Oh, yes, he'd read this before but he couldn't remember what had happened, the lowest grade of his happening to be in Professor Binn's class. His father knew this too, he could see it in his face when Lucius had finally gotten home during the first week of the holidays.

"Draco!" Lucius called out to his son from the parlor. Draco went down the stairs quickly as to not keep his father waiting.

"Yes, Father?"

"These are your exam grades, are they not?" asked Lucius looking at the parchment in front of him, then showing him the marks.

"Yes, they are," Draco replied with apprehension. His father usually knew what certain documents were and never asked others what they were.

"Well, I thought that they had sent me the wrong scores considering these are no where near the standards you know have been set for you," Draco lowered his eyes to the floor. "And what's this?" Lucius asked flipping to the second piece of parchment, "ah, class rankings in the exams." Lucius paused, the apprehension made Draco look back up at his father who greeted him with a face of anger. "It appears that this Hermione Granger has beaten you in the exams. I am not familiar with the name 'Granger' in the wizard community, who is she?"

"A muggle-born, Father," Draco answered in a low voice eyes lowered once again to the carpet.

"A muggle-born." repeated Lucius, "A muggle-born beat you in everyone of your exams!" said Lucius rising and advancing on his son.

"It's the teachers they all have favorites," said Draco firmly, acting as though he knew this was a fact.

"I wouldn't think that Severus would favor a muggle-born over a dear friend's child," said Lucius coldly. Draco was at a loss as to what he should say. He looked up at his father in his eyes and stared. "Don't you give me that insolent stare," WHAM! The back of Lucius's hand connected with Draco's face. "Get your lazy ass upstairs and reread every one of your books and notes, starting with A History of Magic, considering you an extremely low score in the subject! How is that even possible considering you grew up in the Magical community, most of that stuff should be second nature to you!" WHAM! Another backhand connected with the other side of Draco's face. "Get upstairs NOW!" Draco scampered to his feet and hurried his way up the stairs clutching his face.

Sighing Draco concentrated even harder on the book only to realize that his eyes may have been reading but he didn't remember any of what he had just read. He flipped back 5 pages and began again, frustrated with himself for getting side tracked again.

As he began to reread the first sentence in the chapter his door swung open and in stepped his father.

"Let me see how far you've gotten," Lucius demanded. Draco handed him the book grimacing. "You just now started the chapter! Do you not take me seriously?"

"No, Father…I mean I didn't just start the chapter, I was reviewing it," Draco stuttered out. SMACK!

"Don't you lie to me!" yelled Lucius who then turned around and headed for the door. "No lunch for you today I'm afraid then," Lucius said shutting the door and locking it.

Draco sighed in relief rubbing his cheek, he thought he'd get a lot worse. He could go without lunch, he'd done it before. He smiled to himself thankful that he got up in time for breakfast earlier in the day. After he got his cheek to stop stinging he returned to his book, studying every word of it, hoping that his mind would retain some of it.

"In the decision that still stands today, which species said that they wanted to be classified as 'magical beasts' even though they would classify as witches and wizards?"

"Centaurs and…", why couldn't he remember this, he had just read it.

"I am waiting for your answer Draco," Lucius said impatiently.

"…and…uh…er…-Merpeople!" he remember it, he actually remembered it.

"There was no need for shouting," Lucius replied annoyed. He checked over the answers. Draco silently damned his teachers for sending his father his tests throughout the year as well as the final ones, "Just to make sure Draco knows what he's supposed to and won't forget it for next year."

"Well, you've actually been studying, or you're just lucky," Lucius finally replied. "You've done better now than when you took the test at Hogwarts, although not by much." Of course Lucius would let you up some then hit you back down, he would never let Draco have an ego over his own accomplishments, no, he was only allowed the pride his family name gave him and Lucius made sure of that.

"Unfortunately you either didn't study hard enough or weren't lucky enough, no dinner," Draco's stomach dropped at these words, skipping lunch wasn't hard but that didn't mean he wasn't hungry. "Read the next chapter and we'll do that test in the morning," Lucius said rising from the chair in the lounge. "If you get it done before 6am, and you do good enough, then you can have breakfast. Back up to your room to study now," Lucius said dismissing him.

"But sir, you never said I had to have a certain score, or anything about not having dinner," Draco protested.

"Your point being?" Lucius said getting annoyed.

"It's not fair to do things like that you should warn me-" Lucius cut off Draco with the back of his hand.

"You will not tell me what I should and should not do! Now back up to your room or you will get no breakfast at all!"

Indignant, Draco turned around and headed to his room, where he then proceeded to read and reread the next chapter, trying to memorize it word for word as Hermione seemed to be able to do. He frowned at the thought of Hermione, _that stupid little mudblood, it's all her fault that I have to do this. If she wasn't such a suck up I wouldn't be starving right now._

When Draco finally looked up at the clock it was after 10pm, he knew he would never get up in time to retake the test for his father and finish it in time to eat.

"Dobby," he called out in a quiet whisper. His father forbade him to use the house elf as a wake-up call, but he was hungry and couldn't stand missing another meal. A loud popping sound came from the corner of the room.

"Yes, master?" Dobby questioned.

"Dobby, wake me up at 4:30 tomorrow morning," Draco whispered his instructions to the house elf.

"Yes, sir," Dobby said smiling shyly. "Is that all?"

"Yes that's all now go before I get caught!" Draco said in a loud whisper. One last pop emitted and Dobby was gone.

Draco stripped and got into his pajamas and proceeded to get into bed. He thought he'd get to bed pretty quickly considering he'd been up since 5 but his stomach was keeping him awake, it hurt badly and when it wasn't hurting the noise it kept making prevented him from sleeping.

"Master, Young Master, wake-up," Dobby whispered shaking Draco. "Young Master it's time to get up," Draco woke up extremely drowsy and with a bad headache, he pushed Dobby away to stop him from shaking him anymore.

"What time is it?" Draco inquired.

"It's quarter 'til 5 Young Master."

"What! I told you to wake me up at 4:30!" Draco yelled in a hoarse whisper.

"But I did sir, you didn't respond at all though sir. I've been trying for the last 15 minutes." At this Draco threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom attached to his bedroom. "Is there anything else Young Master wants?"

"No, go Dobby," Draco said annoyed with himself that he didn't wake up when he wanted to be. With a pop Dobby was gone and Draco quickly stripped himself of his pajamas and jumped into the shower. There were so many rules to get breakfast, it was the hardest meal for him to get. He had to be showered, dressed, and downstairs at the table before 6am. He wouldn't even bother if his father didn't wake him up when he slept in to slap him around and keep him up the whole day. This caused him to be hungrier, so Draco learned to wake up early without any help. He scrubbed his hair down trying to be quick with his shower so he could comb his hair and get dressed, then try to answer those stupid questions correctly.

As soon as he was done showering he preformed all the other necessary grooming tasks then proceeded to get dressed. Ready to leave his room he glanced at the clock, it was 5:10. He hated to be hurried but he was too hungry to be slow. He headed downstairs to the parlor and was relieved to see that he was there before his father. He stood facing his father's chair waiting for him, going over what he read the evening before, he felt confident that he would do good enough to eat.

"I'm glad to see that you're ready," Lucius greeted Draco.

"Good morning Father," Draco said sounding as normal as possible.

"We'll see if you've finally decided that school is important," Lucius stated condescendingly as he took out the test for the particular section that Draco had so laboriously studied.

As Lucius asked the questions Draco became confident that he was going to get enough right to get breakfast. He missed a few, but not enough to worry him. He waited for a few moments when his father stopped asking the questions and reviewed the answers given.

"Well, it seems as though you did study, you made a great improvement on the test, enough to earn you breakfast," Draco was delighted at these words but his mind kept playing over the word "earn," but was too hungry to mention anything to his father. "But," Draco's heart fell, "as you well know, you aren't allowed to ask Dobby to wake you up. It takes him away from his primary duties around the manor, no breakfast for you. Study the next 2 chapters and you should have them down by dinner."

"But I haven't eaten since yesterday! This isn't fair, you can't-" Draco hit the floor clutching one side of his face. Lucius brought his fist down once again this time hitting Draco in the back of his neck.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! This is your fault and you know it, don't go pushing the blame on me!" Lucius said finishing with a kick which connected with Draco's back causing him to grunt. "You've ruined your chance at lunch and dinner, now go upstairs." Lucius said in a cool and relatively calm demeanor. Draco slowly got up trying to move in a way that wouldn't cause his neck and back to ache. "You move so slowly, I meant get upstairs NOW!" Lucius yelled grabbing Draco by his collar grabbing and pinching skin with it and shoving him out of the room and slamming the lounge door.

Draco moved as fast as he could without hurting himself all the more. He got to his room, shut the door, and fell onto his side on the bed. It hurt to breathe, he got a sharp pain in his back when he inhaled. The base of his skull hurt too, he hardly noticed the pain in his stomach anymore. When he finally was able to control his breathing so that it didn't hurt he got up and looked in his vanity mirror, a red spot was still visible on his cheek below his eye where Lucius has punched him. He was scared, his father had never gotten that violent with him before, it was always a slap or a backhand, never a punch, and a kick was out of the question.

He opened _A History of Magic_ back up and began to read. He knew he wasn't going to eat for the rest of the day so he tried to take his mind off of that by studying. He needed breakfast tomorrow. He started feeling nauseous after a few hours of reading and figured it was probably that he hadn't had anything to drink since the previous day's breakfast. He went into his bathroom to get a glass of water and was appalled at the site that met him in the mirror. The left side of his face, where his father hit him, was a horrible dark purple and swollen considerably. He touched the bruise and grimaced, the spot was extremely tender. Draco looked down at the sink and tried to forget about the reflection in the mirror, he needed water right now, not to see what his father had done.

He spent the rest of the day pouring over the book. He could smell lunch and his stomach growled loudly. Determined to get breakfast the next day, Draco tried to ignore the sharp stabbing pains in his stomach.

When 5 o'clock came around he headed downstairs to the lounge once again. His father was waiting for him.

"I've decided that you've gone long enough without food, so your success on this will determine the size of your meal, do poorly and you will just get a piece of bread, but if you do well you can eat the whole meal."

Draco wanted to jump and hoot for joy, but restrained himself, he let the slightest smirk escape. Once again his father went through the questions, and Draco got most of them right. After the last question his father went through the test to determine how well he did.

"Yes, it looks as though you'll be having the whole meal," Lucius announced. Draco was relieved and turned towards the dinning room, "at breakfast tomorrow."

"But-you said…" Draco went over what his father had said, true, he never said when Draco would have the meal. His stomach grumbled in protest.

"Do you wish to eat at all?" Lucius questioned getting annoyed.

"Sorry, Father, I just thought you meant I would be eating dinner."

"Do something about that hideous mark on your face Draco, I can't be eating with that thing in sight," Lucius demanded his son in disgust.

"I can't, Father, you know I can't do magic outside of school, either Mother or you will have to clear it up," Draco stated.

"I will do no such thing and neither will Narcissa, we are not your servants. I won't be here for lunch tomorrow, I supposed you could skip breakfast and eat then."

"But, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I'm starving I need to eat soon," Draco said raising his voice.

"Fine, if you want to raise your voice to me you won't eat tomorrow either, now go upstairs and study the next 2 chapters, you will wake and take the exam before 6 tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," was Draco's reply. He turned upstairs towards his room, indignant. His father couldn't be serious, he couldn't starve him to death. He plopped down on his bed and began to read, but had a hard time concentrating on the book. His back was aching, his stomach was making him feel nauseous and his headache hadn't gone away. After a few hours of trying and retaining some information Draco shut the book and lay down ready for sleep.

He awoke a few hours later to a popping noise in his room, _Oh, it's just Dobby_, he grumbled, annoyed to have been woken up. He felt something slide into his hand and another pair of smaller hands closing his fingers around the object. Another popping noise told him that Dobby had left. He opened his eyes and looked into his hand only to find not one object there but several. Dobby had given him small pieces of a sandwich, some crackers, and cheese. Surely his father hadn't told Dobby to give him food, his father never went back on his word, and Mother? No, she didn't cross Father like that. Dobby must have done it of his own accord, but to what price. He must be in his servants quarters ironing his hands now. Silently thanking Dobby, Draco ate what food had been given to him, feeling guilty while doing so. Dobby was punishing himself for something he had done right.

The test the next day didn't go so well, but Lucius said that his son could have a piece of toast for breakfast the next day, providing he got downstairs on time. Things didn't go as badly as the past few days. Draco managed to get at least a piece of bread a day, while avoiding a few floggings. He had gotten more bruises, but he knew that was due to a lack of nutrients in his body.

Draco was looking at his calendar and was relieved to see that June was over; only 2 months left then he got freedom. He hadn't even been outside his house since his father got home earlier in the holidays. He was disappointed to see however, that not even 2 weeks had gone by since then. At this rate, Draco figured, he'd arrive back at Hogwarts looking thinner than any of the Weasleys.

When he woke up with the pain in his stomach he always told himself that he had made it through the worst and could survive the rest of the summer easily. Although people have the tendency to be nearsighted and don't ever think of things getting worse. Draco pondered on this thought, and still decided that things probably couldn't get too much more worse then they had been, his father wasn't THAT unstable.

-----------------------------

Authors note: This is my first fan fic so please be nice. R & R though, I want constructive criticism, I want you to be able to read this and enjoy, er, well as much as you can with Draco being tortured and all.


End file.
